Nuages
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: 1ère suite de nuages pasque Kei est po près de me lacher titre: aura. ca veux tout dire ne?
1. nuages

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : rien que du GW ^^

Kei et Shinny : dommage T_T

Chtite : vous avez dit quelques chose ? (B *sort la chibi faux*)

Kei et Shinny : ooooooh un papillon *innocence encore et toujours*

Artémis : Et les zoziaux, y sont bô les zoziaux ^^

Chtite : c bien ^^ *garde la chibi faux au cas ou*

Kei et Shinny : ^^0

Genre : guimauve guimauve encore et toujours guimauve T_T et pire que dégoulinante celle-la T_T

Artémis : ca existe ???

Kei :c très bien comme ça ^______________^

Chtite : *met en évidence la chibi faux*

Kei : ooooh un autre papillon ^^0 

Artémis : C bô la nature ^^

Chtite : (B

Disclamer : aucune des bishies n'est à moi T_T

Nuages

Un jeune homme, assis près d'une fenêtre d'un petit appartement en haut d'un immeuble, regarde les nuages défilés sous ses yeux. 

§§§ 

Nuages

Je ne peux m'empêcher 

De te comparer à ces masses blanches et cotonneuses. 

Ils te ressemblent tellement. 

Comme toi 

Ils ont la couleur de la neige du matin 

Ont l'air si doux au touché

Que l'on aimerais les caresser 

Comme toi

Ils sont toujours différents

Toujours changeant

Jamais les mêmes 

Nous étonnant jour après jour 

Par leur face cacher, non dévoilé. 

Comme toi 

Il peuvent être fin et délicat

Comme toi 

Il peuvent être imposant et envoûtant 

Comme toi 

Ils peuvent devenir dangereux

Ils peuvent se changer en la plus terrible des menaces 

Emportant mort et destruction sur leur passage 

Ils peuvent aussi se lâcher 

Laisser quelques gouttes filtrer

Gouttes d'eau pouvant passer inaperçu

Dans les nuits froides et les jours d'été

Comme toi 

Ils se laissent entraîner au gré du vent. 

Prenant la vie comme elle vient

Se laissant bercer lorsque celui les emporte lentement 

Se précipitant quand il souffle au plus fort 

Comme toi 

On a l'impression qu'ils sont fragiles 

Qu'ils peuvent se briser à la première brise

Comme toi 

Ils sont résistants 

Jamais ne se brisant

Comme toi ils alimentent les légendes 

Racontant leur exploit

Vantant leur beauté

Mais toujours

Les faisant paraître éloigné

C'est le plus dur de tout 

Ce qui est ma plus grand peine,

Comme toi …

Ils sont inaccessibles 

On peut les traverser

Mais jamais les capturer

On peut tenter de les toucher 

Mais toujours en avant tomber

Comme toi

Oui comme toi

Ils sont inaccessibles à tous ceux qui les désirent tant

Rêve qui vagabonde au gré des vents 

Songe qui parte quand souffle d'autres vents

Chimère qui toujours nous accompagne, 

Mais jamais plus près ne s'approche. 

§§§

Une main passa devant les yeux du jeune homme. Il tourna la tête, agacé, contre celui qui l'avait dérangé. Il tomba sur la personne à laquelle il venait de penser. Aussi blanche que les fleurs de Lys, aussi délicate que la porcelaine, aussi douce que le lait d'une mère. 

-Hee-chan tu rêvais ? 

Le Japonais tourna la tête pour cacher le rougissement qui lui montait au joue. Oui il rêvait. Il rêvait de l'irréalisable. 

-Hee-chaaaaan ? 

-Hn…

-Mouais! Niveau dialogue, on fait mieux.

-Baka !

-Vraiment ?

Heero sentit deux bras passer enserrer son cou. 

-Je suis toujours un baka ?

-Itsumo. [= toujours] 

-même pas drôle toi.

Il sentit les deux bras quittés sa gorge, la laissant froide, privé d'une chaleur qu'elle aurait aimé garder. Il entendit Duo se diriger en grognant vers sa chambre.

Il retourna à la contemplation des nuages. 

§§§

Tu m'as enlacé

Ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi

Mais je ressens encore

Ton cœur battre contre mon dos alors que tu t'appuyais dessus 

Comme les nuages tu es venu

Comme eux tu m'as frôlé

Et comme eux tu es parti

Rêve insensé que de pouvoir te garder

Mais qui dors dans mon cœur 

Précieusement garder

Enchâsser de glace

Scintillante et brillante 

Le protégeant de tous les mots

Qui pourrais l'atteindre à l'air libre

Espoir dérisoire

Mais qui pourtant me prend en entier

Dans une ronde sans fin

De rêve et de réalité 

§§§

Heero se sentant piquer du nez alla se coucher. Il passa devant la chambre de Duo et entrouvrit un peu la porte pour pouvoir l'observer un instant. Il paraissait si calme et fragile replier dans ses couvertures, que Heero devait toujours se forcer pour quitter cette vision venue tout droit des légendes. 

§§§

Le matin

Comme tes yeux brillants

Les nuages se colorent de pourpre et de violet

Variant à chaque instant

Plus foncé ou plus clair

Mais jamais pareil

Comme tes yeux 

Ils captent la lumière

Cherchant le plus beau violet

Cherchant la teinte qui le comblera

Comme tes yeux ils sont toujours humides

Humides des larmes

Que tu te refuse à verser

Et qui remplissent tes perles mauves

De millier d'étoiles naissantes 

Les couleurs continuent de se mélanger 

Tantôt rougeoyantes comme la braise

Tantôt violettes comme les améthystes 

Aucun peintre

Aucun artiste

N'a jamais réussit

A capturer dans ses pinceaux

Ses crayons de mille couleurs 

Cette couleur au reflet incertain

Cette coloration n'existe pas 

Elle n'est la que dans les rêves

Ceux innocents des enfants 

Ceux tendres des adultes

Mais elle n'existe que là

Et pourtant je la vois

Chaque jour

Avec une joie dissimulée

Pour ne pas le voir s'enfuir

Dans ce rêve que je poursuis

§§§

-Hee-chan ? T'es sur que ça va ? Si tu continue tu vas prendre racine à rester scotcher a cette fenêtre !

-Une éternité ne suffirait pas

-Gneu ? 

-Pour pouvoir le rattraper

-Hee-chan ?

-Et pouvoir enfin le toucher

-Hee-chan tu me fais peur là ! 

-Contrairement à toi

-Ouais ça c'est mieux, tu sais que j'ai…

-A eux je ne leur dirais pas

-…eut peur… Hee-chan arrête ! 

-Ces deux mots qui disent tout

-Hee-chan c'est bon j'ai peur t'as gagné ! 

-Et pourtant si peu à la fois

-Heero si tu continue j'appelle Sally ! 

-Il n'y a qu'à toi

-Heero tu me fais vraiment peur là !

-A qui je dirais cela :

-Heero s'il te plait arrête !

-Ai shiteru

-Heero ça y est ? Tu as finis ? Tu es content ? 

Le Japonais se tourna enfin se rendant compte de la présence de Duo. Ce dernier était à genoux par terre, le visage entre ses mains. 

-Duo ?

-Tu…Tu es revenu ? Heeroooooooo !

Duo se jeta contre le brun, et le serra fort, sans qu'aucune goutte d'eau ne sorte de ses yeux.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai cru que…Que…Tu étais devenu dingue ! 

-Nani ?

-Tu disais des choses…C'était tellement étrange…

-Je…Parlais ? 

-Oui tu racontais je ne sais quoi sur quelqu'un que tu aimais.

-J'ai tout dit ? Jusqu'au bout.

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête. 

-Oh ! Kami-sama !

-Heero !

-Hn?

-C'est qui?

-Nani ?

-la personne…Que tu…Aimes !

-…

-Heero s'il te plait ! Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie ! Je peux au moins savoir pour qui j'ai enduré ça ? 

-Toi !

-Moi ? 

Heero hocha la tête. 

-Tu…C'est vrai ?

Nouveau hochement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tu… N'es pas fâché ? 

-Bien sur que si ! Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, j'aurais eut moins à me prendre la tête ! 

- ?

-Me too baka. 

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Heero, et son étreinte devint plus douce, moins désespérée. Ils étaient…Bien. Heero ne pouvait pas décrire autrement ce qu'il ressentait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

§§§

Heero se réveilla, dans sa chambre. Plus aucune trace de Duo. Aucun goût fruité sur ses lèvres. Aucun bleus du à l'étreinte si forte de Duo. Il avait rêvé. 

§§§

Encore une fois tu es apparu

Encore une fois je t'ai serré dans mes bras

Mais toujours en rêve

Il n'y a que là 

Que l'on peut capturer les nuages

Et ceux qui leur ressemblent tant

Il n'y a que là….

FIN

Artemis : Zoliiiiiiii ^^

Kei : KEIMEI IS BACK

Shinny et Chtite: AIEEEUUUUU 

Chtite : les louves ont les noreilles sensible Kei T_T

Shinny : les panthères aussi T_T

Artemis : Les déesses connaissent les boules quiès ^^

Kei : mais heeuuu

Chtite et Shinny : T_T 

Chtite : n'empêche t'as fait fort -_-

Kei : ???

Chtite : me suis relevé exprès pour l'écrire -_-

Kei : ^___________________^

Artemis : Sans commentaire…

Shinny : ah, la bonne époque ou tu faisais pareil avec les miennes 

Chtite et Kei : -_-

Shinny : koi ? *innocente jurée*

Chtite et Kei : laisse -_-

Shinny : -^^-

Artemis : Moi mes profs me lobotomisent, pense pu à rien, pense pu tout court…

Chtite : et avec tout ça g toujours po retranscrit T_T

Shinny : po bien è_é

Hécate *mode sadique* : Poooooo biennnnn ^^

Chtite : fatiguée moooiiii T_T

Shinny : au boulot è_é

Hécate : Attend Shinny, je ramène fouets et chaines ^^

Chtite : méé heeuuu dodo moi

Shinny : po rave boulot quand même

Chtite : mais g école

Hécate : Et alors ???

Shinny : *regarde Chtite* grrrrrrrrr

Chtite : oooooh comme cette page word est attirante ^^0

Shinny et Hécate : (B au boulot maintenant

Chtite : je suis qu'un pov fikeuse martyriser T_T pour envoyer vos dons et me sauver de mes muses laissez moi une review please T_T

*Artémis partant discrètement, laissant Hécate chez Chtite bien qu'elle sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêcheras de revenir… encore pire…*


	2. Aura

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW ^^

Shinny : toplaaaiiit T_T

Chtite : nan è_é

Shinny : T_T

Genre : séquelle de nuages pasque g eut plein de review ^^ et que je remercie tous les revieweur ^^

Kei : viiii miciiii ^^

Chtite: c pasque sans eux tu m'aurais fichu la paix?

Kei : ^^0

Chtite : T_T

Disclamer: les g-boys et les gundam c po a moi T_T

Note : groooos mici a Shin pour les conseil sur l'aura ^^ je connaissait ni les couleur et encore moins les température ^^0

Note 2 : §§§ : une fois sur deux POV de Duo et changement de temps et/ou de lieux 

Aura

POV Duo

Je m'inquiète pour Heero. Depuis quelques temps, il passe son temps devant la fenêtre. Il ne parle plus. Déjà que ça n'était pas flagrant avant, maintenant c'est encore pire. On a même plus l'impression qu'il est là, devant nous. Avant quand je lui parlais, je ressentais toujours de l'indifférence de sa part, mais je savais qu'il avait au moins écouté le début. Maintenant plus rien. Je me sens même obliger de me retourner parfois pour être sur qu'il est là. Je ne ressens plus sa présence, ça m'inquiète. 

Il ne s'entraîne plus non plus. C'est nous qui devons nous occuper de son gundam maintenant. Avant il nous aurait écorchés vif pour avoir toucher à son armure, mais maintenant, c'est comme s'il s'en fichait. Comme s'il se fichait de son gundam la seule chose qui passait avant son laptop. D'ailleurs il ne va plus jamais sur ce dernier non plus. Quatre et moi nous essayons de tout faire pour que les profs croient qu'il est encore opérationnel. Nous tapons ces rapports, nous faisons des plans à sa manière, des virus aussi. Mais je ne crois pas que nous tiendrons longtemps. A deux nous avons du mal à faire le travaille d'un seul. Ironique non ? 

Moi je ne trouve pas. Je trouve cela triste. Je suis sûr que lui-même devait avoir parfois envie de tout lâcher. 

Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait ? Qu'il se lâche ne me dérange pas, mais à ce point. J'ai peur chaque jour maintenant. J'ai peur que durant une bataille, il meure sans que je m'en aperçoive, tout ça pare ce que je ne sens plus sa présence. Son aura comme disent certains. Nous en avons tous une. Et il n'y en a pas deux pareils.

Chez Trowa par exemple, c'est une force tranquille. Elle est du brun foncé de la nature nuancée de rouge et de noir, avec du vert qui symbolise l'espoir. Nous avons tous cette couleur. Sans elle, nous ne serions plus pilote et sauveur des colonies. Quand on l'approche, on a l'impression d'entré dans une forêt. On peut ressentir la fraîcheur vivifiante qui en ressort. Avec lui, on a pas besoins de s'inquiéter pour savoir s'il nous protègera ou pas, on le ressent dans son aura. 

Chez Wufei, c'est totalement différent, chez lui on ressent un désir de vaincre inépuisable. Pour lui les couleurs dominantes sont le rouge du guerrier et le blanc du deuil. Lui aussi a comme nous tous le noir couleur de la douleur ainsi que le vert. Mais le rouge reste le dominant exprimant son désir de bataille. On peut en être effrayer par ce désir, comme en être rassurer. Je suis sur qu'il ne nous a jamais montrés ce qu'il savait réellement faire, et ce car il n'en a jamais eut le besoin. Par contre, il vaut mieux ne pas l'approcher lorsqu'il combat. Une fois je l'ai fait et j'ai eut l'impression de tomber dans un volcan en fusion. Et même lorsqu'il ne combat pas la température baisse peu.

Pour Quatre c'est le blanc de la pureté et le jaune de l'amitié. De plus sont aura ressemble à un véritable arc-en-ciel de couleur douce et chaude. Elles y passent toute, du violet au vert en passant par le rose de l'amour. Dès qu'on l'approche, on peut être sur que l'on se sentira mieux. S'il n'a pas besoins de nous forcer pour que l'on parle, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il dégage tellement de paix autour de lui que l'on a envie de se confier. Qu'on se sent capable de se relâcher, et que l'on sent aussi que l'on peut tout dire sans craindre aucun jugement. Mais comme nous tous, dans cet arc-en-ciel de douce couleur, le noir est aussi présent racontant ces douleurs, ainsi que le rouge. C'est celui qui a le moins de blanc de deuil mais il est quand même là. Ce que j'aime particulièrement chez Quatre, c'est la chaleur douce qu'il dégage. Comme lorsque l'on se réchauffe au soleil.

La mienne, je ne sais pas. Elle doit sûrement être aussi noir que la nuit ou alors rouge comme le sang. Si ce n'est blanche comme la mort. Je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment. Une fois j'ai demandé à Quatre de me la décrire mais il m'a refusé. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoins de le savoir. J'ai laissé courir. Quatre a toujours de bonne raison. Mais je suis sur d'une chose, le vert doit avoir une sacrée place car je ne perds jamais espoir…Sauf pour Heero. Et aussi beaucoup pour le jaune de l'amitié. Mais ça ce ne sont que des suppositions. La seule chose que Quatre a bien voulu me dire, c'est que je rayonnais littéralement de chaleur. Bizarre je me serais cru froid comme tout Shinigami qui se respecte.

Pour Heero, elle était grise et terne et noir comme les ténèbres. Triste à en mourir et douloureuse comme si la vie elle-même lui faisait mal. J'y voyais aussi le bleu du néant quand il exécutait une mission avec un automatisme digne d'un robot. Pourtant parfois j'y percevais des couleurs pastel tel que le mauve et le turquoise lorsqu'il s'approchait d'une chose de l'enfance qui lui était inconnue. Mais depuis quelques jours, plus rien. Comme si elle avait disparu. Comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme. C'est ça qui me fait peur. Que j'apprenne bientôt qu'il est mort par négligence. Ou simplement parce qu'un corps sans aura est mort. De plus je ne ressens aucune chaleur ni aucun froid. Je ne ressens rien du tout. Avant c'était froid comme le fonctionnel que l'on trouve dans les bases et les hôpitaux mais là, plus rien du tout. Ça me fait peur.

§§§

Un jeune homme descend de son armure mobile, une tresse virevoltante à ses coter. Il put voir passer devant lui un autre jeune homme qui avait l'air perdu dans les nuages. Il fit signe aux autres qu'il allait tenter quelques chose. 

Quand il arriva dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon-cuisine-salle-à-manger de la planque, il put voir que l'autre s'était assis sur une chaise le nez lever vers le ciel. Il s'avança vers lui se préparant à lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de son attitude. Il avait réfléchit à tout ça durant le massacre de robot mobil du jour. Il était sur le point de parler quand soudain il s'arrêta. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais une nouvelle fois la chose se produit. Il en resta bouche bée totalement perdu. 

§§§

Aurais-je rêvé? Non pourtant puisque j'ai vu cela se reproduire deux fois. J'ai entrevu à nouveau l'aura de Heero. Elle était complètement différente mais elle était là. Elle est revenue. Plus longtemps j'ai l'impression. Elle est si belle. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de tout voir, mais une chose est sur, le rose pale de l'amour y était. Mais…Comment une aura peut-elle changer si vite ? Est-ce pour ça que Heero se comporte de cette façon ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quiconque aurait reforgé son aura. C'est comme vouloir remplacer son âme non ? Pourtant je l'ai bien vu. Elle apparaît par intermittence, mais elle est là. Elle est…Si douce. Ou est passé ce gris mordant ? C'est…Elle est tellement belle maintenant. Elle a la brillante couleur de la renaissance, l'or. 

Heero a…Heero a refait son aura. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je me répète mais c'est tellement incroyable ! 

§§§

-Duo ? Je croyais que tu devais lui parler ?

-Mh ? Oh ! Désolé Quatre mais regarde !

Le blond étonné par le ton surpris de Duo et par le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son vrai nom, se tourna vers Heero. Il fut quelques secondes étonnées puis sourie.

-Heero est vraiment incroyable !

-Tu savais que l'on pouvait faire ça ?

-Oui je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a réussit ça ?

-Bien sur ! Et si tu veux savoir qui ne cherche pas très loin la réponse est sous ton nez.

Sur ce, l'empathe partit vers ce qu'il leur servait de coin cuisine, pour préparer de quoi détendre et rafraîchir tout le monde. 

§§§

Je me demande de qui il parlait ? Sous mon nez il est drôle lui. J'ai quand même le choix entre deux rigolos moi. Tiens l'aura de Heero se stabilise. Elle est moins dense mais continue. Je suis sur que demain elle sera entièrement là. C'est quand même étonnant qu'il y ait le rose dans toutes ses couleurs. Le rose. L'amour. Est-ce que Heero aurait changé son aura pour quelqu'un qu'il aime ? Je voudrais bien la connaître moi pour la féliciter de ce petit miracle…ou pour la tuer. On verra les détails après. 

Quand même, j'aime cette nouvelle aura. Pas que je détestais l'ancienne au contraire, elle faisait partit de Heero, c'était Heero et j'aime Heero. Donc je ne pouvais que l'aimer. Mais la nouvelle…Elle est…C'est comme ces chenilles qui se transforment en magnifique papillon après quelques mois d'oublie. La transformation a été plus rapide mais le principe reste le même. Sa nouvelle aura est…Belle. Aucun autre mot ne pourrait la décrire. 

Mais si son aura change…Ça veux dire que lui aussi va changer. Si je me fis à elle, il devrait devenir doux mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

Le rose vire au violet pâle. La renaissance et l'enfance vont de pair. Et l'amour est un des besoins de l'enfance. 

Maintenant que je n'ai plus peur de le voir partir j'ai peur de ce que ça va changer. Je sais que je continuerais à l'aimer mais lui…Avant il ne prêtait pas attention à moi et heureusement pare ce que je suis pas vraiment discret, mais après ? S'il change se préoccupera-t-il de nous ? Verra-t-il tous ses gestes qui me trahissent ? Je ne suis pas sur de savoir si je veux qu'il les voie ou pas. 

§§§

-Duo ! Ça va ?

-What ? Heu oui pourquoi ?

-Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu es planté la perdu dans tes pensé !

-Gloups !

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-A son aura !

-Toujours à raconter tes bêtises Maxwell !

-Ce sont pas des bêtise Wuffy ! C'est par parce que tu ne peux pas les voir que ça n'existe pas !

-Alors pourquoi il n'y a que toi et Quatre qui les voyez ?

-Bah…

-Je suis empathe Wufei quant à Duo, ça a sûrement un rapport avec ses yeux.

-Comme sa mes yeux ?

-Peut-être que la coloration étrange de tes pupilles est en rapport avec un changement plus profond dans la composition de tes yeux !

-Agruuu ?

-Laisse Duo !

-Maaaiiis heeuu !

-Qui se dévoue pour aller chercher le zombie ?

-J'y vaaaaiiiis !

-Ça m'aurait étonné !

Pour toute réponse Duo lui tira la langue et repartit vers Heero. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour le « réveiller » sans le brusquer. Finalement il choisir la méthode « je drague et j'assume ». 

Il se plaça donc derrière Heero, colla son torse contre son dos et entoura sa poitrine avec ses bras.

-Tu viens Hee-chaaaaaan !

-…

-Sitoplaaaaiiiiiit !

-…

-T'aura droit à un bisou si tu viens !

-…

Duo soupira. Décidément impossible de le faire réagir. Il finit par s'écarter et réussit à se placer entre Heero et la fenêtre en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-Je m'enlève si tu viens cinq minutes. 

L'Américain attendit qu'il fasse un mouvement pour partir. Ce dernier se leva et le suivit. Puis se rappelant ce qu'il avait dit, il se pencha sur Heero et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le Japonais se figea sur place avec pour la première fois de puis quelques jour une autre émotion que la rêverie sur le visage. Duo n'aurait pas dit qu'il était choquer, plutôt étonné. 

-J'avais bien dit un bisou si tu te lèves.

Le natté se précipita alors vers la table oubliant que Heero avait du changer comme son aura.

§§§

C'est étrange de le voir comme ça. Il n'est pas encore complètement de retour, mais on voit déjà qu'il a changé. Enfin moi je m'en rends compte. Faut dire que j'ai toujours adoré l'observer mon Heero. Il était toujours aussi perfectionniste et surtout fonctionnel. Il se souciait peu du goût des aliments alors que là, on dirait qu'il en profite vraiment, qu'il savoure. Bon c'est vrai que la cuisine de Quatre a de quoi être savouré. C'est étrange, son aura est plus coloré. La découverte de quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais prit le temps de voir de plus près a du faire ressortir son coté enfant. J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui montrer toutes ses choses qui lui sont nouvelle. 

Continue de rêver Maxwell ! Ça n'est pas parce qu'il y a dégèle des glaciers qu'il vont se mettre a tourner autour des flammes. Puis s'il a changé son aura c'est par amour non ? Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit moi qu'il aime. Bon je vais arrêter le masochisme c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Mais j'ai de quoi désespérer non ?

§§§

-Quatre ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Duo rentra dans la chambre et s'assit à coter de l'Arabe. 

-Je…Tu crois qu'il va changer du tout au tout.

-Ce serait dans la logique des choses pourquoi ?

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait me découvrir ?

-Vu ta discrétion c'est plus que sur !

-Mais…

-Duo tu es pire que Wufei avec Zechs !

-A ce point ?

-Encore pire.

-Je suis mort !

-Mais non. Tu as du te rendre compte que s'il a fait c'est grâce à son amour pour quelqu'un ?

-Mais sûrement pas pour moi…

-Duo…C'est étrange comme tu es tout le temps optimiste sauf quand on te parle de relation avec Heero où là tu deviens défaitiste.

-Juste réaliste Quatre !

-Attend un peu de voir ce qu'il va devenir, on en reparlera après.

-D'accord Quatre.

-Allez maintenant au dodo, demain on a une mission.

§§§

La mission c'est très mal passé. Et quand je dis ça, c'est un euphémisme. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé à part que nous avons tout foiré. Pourtant nous avions tout prévu tout était prêt. Puis soudain je ne sais pas…L'un de nous n'a pas du prévoir un coup de Heero et tout ces enchaîner. Heero s'est retrouvé avec un bras de Wing tranché par ma faux, Quatre une jambe en lambeau par l'une des mitraillettes de Trowa et moi décapité par le bras serpent du Shenlong. Pour ce qui est de rentré en catastrophe, c'était vraiment en catastrophe, chaotique même. Nous avons eut un mal de chien à semer les MS qui nous poursuivaient et nos réserves de carburant descendaient un peu trop rapidement. Nous avons finalement réussit à nous en sortir mais les gundam…Bah, ils sont bons pour une bonne cure de repos. Minimum trois mois pour tout réparer et encore deux pour tester. Le pire c'est que c'est pas pour ça que l'on aura des vacances. Oh non ! Messieurs les professeurs se sont dit que nous pourrions très bien exploser des bases à l'ancienne méthode : plastique et virus. En attendant les risques sont multiplier par dix. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se foutent totalement de si on vie ou pas. 

§§§

-Duo !

-Quatre !!?

-Viens voir !

L'empathe attrapa Duo par le bras et courut en le traînant jusqu'à la chambre de Heero. 

-Tu veux quand même pas qu'on rentre ?

-Si si !

-Quat-chan je commence à douter sérieusement de ta santé mentale.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis déjà entré tout à l'heure pour le prévenir d'une réunion ave les profs. Et je suis toujours vivant !

-Une réunion ?

-Ils feront sans nous !

-Qua-chou tu m'inquiète !

-Tait-toi et suis-moi !

Quatre ouvrit la porte et entra doucement dans la chambre de Heero, Duo le suivant mais avec une appréhension grandissante. 

-Regarde-la ! Son aura ! Et approche-toi pour sentir.

§§§

Je dois être fou pour m'approcher de Heero pendant son sommeil. Ou suicidaire. Dans les deux cas ça revient au même. C'est étrange. Plus je m'approche…Plus je me sens bien. La chaleur est encore plus douce que celle de Quatre. C'est…C'est Heero qui fait ça ? Déjà qu'avant j'étais raide dingue de lui…My god ! Comment vais-je faire pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je suis perdu ! … Je sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à désespérer. Je crois que c'est la chaleur de Heero qui fait ça. Oui c'est ça ! Maintenant c'est couleur sont clair, sont aura est totalement reconstruite. Elle est si douce. Pale comme celle des enfants avec ce doré de la renaissance. Déjà son apparence mais maintenant son aura font de lui un ange. Elle est blanche aussi, pur. Elle est si chaude. Pourtant. Je vois la couleur du sang, de la douleur, de la mort. Voilà que je pleure. J'aimerais ne plus jamais voir toute cette douleur. Je sais que ce que je fais est suicidaire mais je ne peu pas le laisser comme ça. Ce serait comme laisser un bébé hurler de terreur, seul, et ne rien faire pour le rassurer. 

§§§

Duo s'approcha lentement de Heero alors que Quatre sortait furtivement. Quand il fut assez prêt, il s'assit à genou sur le bord du lit puis bougea le Japonais pour que ce dernier se retrouve sur ces genoux la tête sur son torse. Il le berça lentement, ne réfléchissant même plus à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Heero avait dans son aura douleur et tristesse et que Duo voulait ne plus jamais les voir. 

§§§

Il a l'air si fragile. Je l'aime plus que tout et…Et…Et il m'est impossible d'arrêter sa douleur ! Je ne devrais pas y être si sensible. Après tout elle  était déjà avant…Mais…Mais avant elle ressemblait à la douleur normale de n'importe quel soldat alors que maintenant … C'est …La pire des choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Heero si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu as et…Et peut-être qu'alors…Je pourrais t'aider…A diminuer cette souffrance…A la rendre supportable…Un enfant ne peut pas supporter autant de noirceur et de sang. Et voilà…J'ai oublié que tu étais comme moi…Un adolescent…Un pilote de gundam…Mais cela ne va désormais plus du tout avec ton aura. Heero tu me fais tant de peine sans verser une seule larme. 

Dors ! Dors ! Ne t'inquiète plus de ce qui se passe ailleurs là où la guerre se trouve. Reste là où tu te sens bien. Je sais que tu devras piloter à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant tu n'en as pas besoins. Alors dors, je veille sur ton sommeil. Même si tu ne me l'as pas autorisé. De toute façon je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors dors, je suis là.

§§§

Heero se réveilla au chaud. Il se sentait bien. Il était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il savait déjà qui. Une seule personne oserait faire une chose pareil. Il leva la tête et tomba sur le visage tant aimé. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son protecteur, son kumo (=nuage). Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes tout en caressant la joue avec la même légèreté que la brise. 

Il ne devrait pas il le savait. Mais il a put toucher les nuages. Il avait put caresser le vent. Il a put embrasser Duo. Il se recala dans les bras du natté allant chercher la natte avec l'une de ses mains pour la serré contre sa joue. Les nuages étaient à sa portée maintenant. Les rêves devenait réalité.

Fin

Chtite : fniiiiish ^^

Kei : yeeee

Chtite : ça c po terminer comme prévu mais bon ^^0

Kei : moi je remercie celle qui on convaincu Chtite de faire une séquelle ^^

Chtite : tu sais très bien qu'en insistant un peu t'y serais arriver toute seule -_-

Kei : plus depuis que t'as compris le truc T_T

Chtite : ^^

Shinny : et maintenant la mienne ^^

Chtite : mé dodo moooiiiii T_T

Shinny : naaaan ! au boulot et maintenant è_é !

Chtite : snif T_T review please T_T pour m'aider a tenir le rythme T_T


End file.
